Globglogabgalab
I am the yeast of thoughts and minds - Globglogabgalab Origin Globglogabgalab (グロブグロギャブギャラブ Gurobugurogabugarabu) is a weird character and nude-like of the Immortal people in the Strawinsky universe. Globglogabgalab was singing the song about his books. He is first appeared in strawinsky Globglogabgalab also has the power of omnipresence, being present everywhere in the universe at the same time. Globglogabgalab is loved in the series for his ability to drop cold beats as sh in his song "Globglogabgalab". The Globglogabgalab has only one known enemy who can compare to his power level, EeryPoleCat69 In the time before times these two godlike beings were locked in eternal struggle for eons, at one point they stopped for a masturbation break, and the two deific nuts ended up mixing, the resulting output of energy caused what we now call the Big Bang, The_Legend27 was defeated by our lord, but he still plots his plans and plans his plots. It is believed that he lives in northwest Florida, in a single bedroom condo next to a strip club. Globglobgabgalab said to The-Legend27: "Kill me," after he fought The_Legend27. Because of his time trapped in the library of the Mysterious House and the fact that he is the yeast of thoughts and minds, he plans to bake himself into an irresistible batch of brain bread, be consumed by the denizens of the Earth, and slowly infect all of mankind. The Globglogabgalab As Seen Throughout History The Globglogabgalab is prominent throughout history, and recent investigations have found him in ancient Egyptian ruins, we now believe the Egyptian god people call "Taweret" Is actually just the name these ancient people called the Globglogabgalab, some of these people have the power to eat your dick in one swift slurp, others will rape your mom. Globglogabgalab was also an important aspect of Glob culture. It has a cult of "Globbers" in its treasure trove basement. The "Globbers" like to eat books and eat their poop (which contains books). Therefore, they do not need any extra food to survive (just keep on pooping and eating yeet). These "Globbers" are very territorial and will throw poop and nose hairs at each other when threatened. They are said to be the forgotten evolution between monkeys and humans. They are all extinct now, leaving the Globglogabgalab alone, scared, and with a bunch of excrements. He has also exerted quite a large influence on modern politics. This can be seen most prominently at the Assassination of JFK (Johnie Feldworth Klukkins) who was the 5th prime chancellor of Russian branch of the KKK (Kool Kidz Klub). He also is the only known mother and father for Donald Trump and Bush he's also the father of Eminem which is why Eminem hates them so much in his songs. He also drops lit beats he is a rapper also he eats dim books Smash Ultimate Confirmation Nintendo confirmed that Globglogabgalab will be an S tier character in Smash Ultimate as of March 13, Friday 2020 He will be part of the original character roster, serving as a supporting character for Link and Mario in the story campaign. The Globglogabgalab will have 69 special attacks and will likely be the strongest supporting character in Smash. Lyrics to the song Intro I'm the Globglogabgalab I love books And this basement is a true treasure trove Chorus I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab Bridge Oooh, ha ha ha, mmm, splendid Simply delicious Ooooohm, ha haa ha ha Chorus I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab.Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic worm character singing about his books. Globglogabgalab is said to be made of a strange oily fat material that holds the secret to unlimited fuel and power. Because of this, The Glob is overweight and extremely flabby. He has a belly button hidden beneth his many flabs. :> Category:2018 Memes Category:YouTube memes Category:Creepy Characters Category:Dead Meme Category:Memes Category:3D Animated Memes Category:2018 memes